When Anime Meets, not allways good
by Lara The Tomb Raider
Summary: Three different anime meets up(Tenchi Muyo! Pokemon and Sailor Moon). But.. is it a good thing? R&R FLAMES ALLOWED


NOTES: This is a killing free-for-all fic, many people wanted this person and that person dead!   
Even poor Tracey was mentioned!   
Please! If you hate killing fics do not read! Ohh please don't!  
  
  
ANIME MEETS OTHERS  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock all walked down the street in Tokyo. Unfornatly, Ash was bumped   
by a dumb ditz named Tsukino Usagi!   
Tsukino Usagi had been late for school, not noticing she had bumped into Ash, she ketp on   
running. Misty became pissed.  
  
"That girl has NOOOO manners!" Misty screamed.  
  
Brock sighed. "Eh, she is my age. Not cute enough, and besides she is a ditz."  
  
"Brock.. you feal ok?" Misty asked.  
  
Tracey looked around. "Uh... I think we turned the wrong way at Route 45."  
  
Ash, who was still laying on the ground had gotten a good look at Tsukino Usagi's face and   
had little heart eyes. "Wow!" he said.  
  
The three looked at him, Misty became more pissed since Ash had heart eyes! "Satoshi!!!!"  
  
Ash looked up. "I am in America!!!"  
  
"No. Japan idot." Tracey said.  
  
"I don't like Satoshi!" Ash wailed.  
  
Two people walked up then, one with aqua hair and the next with sandy-brown. "I think Satoshi   
is a beatiful name!" the aqua said.  
  
"Hmp." the sandy-brown said.  
  
Ash looked up. "Hello!"  
  
"Kin'ochwa." they greated in Japanese.  
  
Ash was very confused. "Uh?"  
  
"They said hello!!!!!" Misty screamed and hit Ash on the head with her mallet, cuasing him pain!   
Causing him to ram into Tsukino Usagi!   
Who was still late anyways!  
  
"Ahh!" Usagi wailed. "You sicko!" she kicked poor Ash, who had landed with his arms around her   
waist.   
  
Ash rubbed his head, seeing Usagi he smiled. "Wow!" he said.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "YOU BAKA I AM LATE LATE ALTE!" she screamed and ran.  
  
Misty saw this and was even more pissed. "ASH KETCHUM!!!"  
  
"I am Kiaho Michiru, and this is Tenou Haruka." the aqua said.  
  
"I am Tracey, this is Brock, that is Misty.. and that is.. or was Ash." Tracey said.  
  
"Was?" they asked. They turned and saw that Misty was kicking Ash! Ooh poor Ash! He then had   
fallen down these stairs, then he had   
bonced into a school gate, knocked out for atleast hafe of the day.  
  
Michiru gasped. "Is he allright?!"  
  
"Ohh don't worry." Brock said. "Misty always beats him up once he starts to have a cruse on a   
hot girl."  
  
"I wonder how Melody is-" Tracey said beeing cut off.  
  
Ohh no! Poor Ashy! The gates had opened and teenagers had trampled him! Then three girls   
walked out. One of them was our ditzy friend,   
Usagi!  
  
Ash shook his head, he saw that Usagi had friends. "WOW!" he said.  
  
Usagi screamed. "NOT YOU!!!"  
  
Her brown headed friend sighed. "I am Makoto Kino!"  
  
"I am Ami Mizuno!" Ami said. "You.."  
  
"WOW!" Ash said again.  
  
"Wow?" The two girls asked.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty had screamed again! She took her mallet and has banging him on the head   
again.  
  
"Wo- Misty?" he asked, then looked at the girls. "WOW!"  
  
Brock and Tracey sighed. Haruka and Michiru helped Ash up.  
  
"Wow!" Ash said. He then looked at Haruka. "Wo- hey are you a boy or girl?"  
  
This made Haruka soo mad. She then picked up Ash, she threw him and banged into Mamoru!  
  
Misty looked at Mamoru. "Wow... he is cute!"  
  
Ash blinked. "Sorry!"  
  
"That is ok," Mamoru said. "Usako? Good grades.."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed. "That boy is sick... hey why are you looking at Mamo-chan   
like that?"  
  
Misty blinked. "He is cute!"  
  
Brock and Tracey fainted, since their lives where stupid. Haruka banged her head into a wall,   
Michiru shook her head. Makoto and Ami   
had no idea what has happening, Misty was making goo-goo eyes at Mamoru, Usagi was pissed, Ash   
was pissed aswell. Pikachu.. where was   
Pikachu?  
  
------  
  
Pikachu sat on Cherry Hill Shrine talking to the crows! Togipe and the other Pokemon where   
talking to Hino Rei.  
  
"Ahh you are Pokemon?" Rei had asked. "Where are your trainers-"  
  
"REI-CHAN!!!" that weird Usagi screamed. "COME HERE!"  
  
Rei, and the Pokemon ran out to see all the gangs around her shrine steps, not knowing how they   
got there she was mad. "What do you want?"  
  
"THIS GIRL IS TAKING MY MAO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Misty still had those goo-goo eyes, Ash was pissed. Tracey and Brock had revied. Brock spotted   
Rei. "Hi."  
  
"Hello." Rei said, just then Minako showed up.  
  
Brock rushed to Minako's side. "Will you PLEASE go on a date with me? You are beatiful!"  
  
Minako smile. "Someone that will? Of course!"  
  
Brock and Minako left.  
  
Tracey looked at Rei. "Miss? May I sctech you?"  
  
Rei smiled and lead Tracey to her prouch. Chad saw this and was pissed! He then attacked   
Tracey with his mop, strangling him.  
  
Rei was pissed! She took her broach, transformed and killed Chad.  
  
Usagi was pissed and so was Ash, he grabbed Misty and had pushed her down and then sat on her.   
"Hrmp."  
  
Misty was wide-eyed. "ASH KETCHUM!!!!!!! GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
Mamoru had pushed Ash off and helped Misty. Misty smiled. "Artigato!"  
  
Mamoru smiled. "You are welcome!"  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi was screaming!  
  
Ash took Usagi's hand. "I'll go out!"  
  
"You buy?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ok!" Usagi and Ash walked away.  
  
Misty and Mamoru where pissed! Misty attacked Usagi and Mamoru had killed Ash with his rose.   
  
Now Misty... poor Misty. Her boyfriend dead! She had gotten VER VERY VERY PISSED! She then   
killed Mamoru with her backpack.  
  
Sailor Mars jumped down and was crying. "I KILLED BOTH TRACEY AND CHAD!"  
  
Makoto was mad. "I was gonna go out with him! That is Tracey!"  
  
Mars smiled. "YAY! I AM NOW THE LEADER OF THE GROUP! USA-CHAN IS DEAD!! HAHA!"  
  
Ami hit Mars with her books. Makoto had stuffed down burnt cookies made by Usagi, down her   
throat. She chocked her last words where.   
"Tracey I am coming!"  
  
"NOO!" Makoto screamed. "TRACEY!"  
  
Michiru and Haruka had grabbed Makoto, trying to calm her down. Makoto had goon insain! Since   
Tracey was killed by Chad, who was killed  
by Mars, who was killed by her and Ami. Makoto began a fit with throwing thunder everywhere!   
She strcuk Michiru! She killed Michiru!  
  
Now it was Haruka's turn to be pissed! She then took her sword, tranformed and struck Makoto   
with it! Ken walked up, he said his beloved dead!   
He attacked Haruka! But was stabbed by her sword! Sailor Uranus cried out in agony. Her cousin..   
or was it lover? Anyhow was dead! She   
stabbed herself.  
  
Ami sat and read, telling this to the Pokemon about Tokyo and such. Misty was crying, she had   
lost Ash.. and probley Poke-Land, and her sisters,   
but that was ok! What is this? Misty was killed by a rappid rabbit?  
  
----- In Poke_land -----  
  
Moltres, Zapdos, Artiucno and Mewtwo had fully distoryed the world, since the "CHOSEN ONE" was   
not there, they had distoryed it! Ohh poor   
Poke-Land! But wait!  
  
Lugia cried in happness. "Yes! No more Gary! No more wining! No more stupid cheerleaders!"  
  
"Mew Mew mew!" Mew agreed.  
  
Moltres Zapdos and Articuno attacked Mewtwo, since there was nothing better to do. Lugia had   
distoryed those three, after defeating Mewtwo.   
Mew distoryed Lugia, Ho-oh distoryed Mew. But who distoryed Ho-oh? Ohh my.. it was... no.. not   
her! Chaos!   
  
"Haha!" Chaos roared. "I now shall raise all these Pokemon to be evil! Then attack   
Sailor Moon-Land! hahaha!"  
  
----- In Tenchi Muyo-Land------  
  
Ryoko had killed Ayeka, which everyone was happy about. She and Tenchi got married and had six   
childern, Jurai goverment was pissed!   
They killed the childern and Ryoko+Tenchi!  
  
Sasami had knocked out Mihoshi with her cooking! Everyone was happy! Kiyone celebrated shooting   
her gun, killing Mihoshi!   
Even more happiness! But then the gun hit Ryo-ohki! Sasami got mad and killed Kiyone   
with her pan! Washu was sick of this and blew up the   
hole house, killing herself and poor Tenchi's dad!  
  
Yugi laughed. "Haha! I now can take over this land! Plus Pokemon Land and   
Sailor Moon Land! Haha!"  
  
Kagato, both of them get pissed. They kill each other, by trying to kill Yugi.   
But how? By Yugi's Pokemon... Alakazam with confusion!   
  
"Hahahaha!" Yugi roared.   
  
Sakuya cried over Tenchi, Yugi hated her and killed her for good!  
  
-----In Sailor Moon- Land---  
  
Ami and the Pokemon lived in happyness. She trianed them all, and made good friends!  
  
Chaos then came over with all the evil Pokemon! Pikachu killed them all, but the was   
killed by Mewtwo! Ohh how Ami was pissed!   
She brought fourth her attack, killing the rest of the Pokemon and herself! Ohh how her   
boyfriend was mad! He killed Chaos with his raviling   
  
babble and such about art and crap! But he then was killed by Yugi!  
  
Yugi then realized that poor Sasami was dead! Well she brought back Sasami!  
  
----Dead Zone-Land---  
  
Everyone waved good-bye to Sasami. Ryo-ohki cried. Ryo-ohki did not go back.  
  
Misty hugged Ash, Ash hugged her. They began kissing!  
  
Mihiru and Haruka did the same, so did Usagi and Mamoru. Ohh but poor poor Tracey. He was   
beeing pulled on by both Rei and Makoto.  
Ken and Chad where mad, so they told their mommy. Their mommy said shut up. There mommy   
was... was... Queen Beryl!? Their mommy   
killed them.  
  
----- Time Gates -----  
  
Pluto and Saturn sighed. "Shall we fix this mess?"  
  
"Ohh must we?" Saturn asked.  
  
Pluto whispered something in her ear. Ohh then Saturn was pissed!  
  
------ In Crystal Tokyo -----  
  
Crystal Tokyo had been taken over by the Doom Phantom! Neo Queen Sereinty and King Endyimon   
where no more! Everyone was happy   
that ChibiUsa was not around anymore! Rejocing! But then something happened! Someone blew up   
Crystal Tokyo! Who? It was that bad old   
Yugi! Sasami was crying! Yugi married Sasami off with some dude from Dragon Ball Z that had   
died many many times. Sasami and the man had a   
girl with pink hair! They named her Usagi! Yugi was mad, she killed both Sasami, Usagi and   
the man! Not even caring!  
  
  
~~Here is the list if you where confused:~~  
But who killed Yugi? Lets see:  
  
Tracey was killed by Chad, who was killed by Rei, who was killed by Ami and Makoto.  
  
Makoto was killed by Haruka, who had killed Ken and herself.  
  
Michiru was killed by Makoto.  
  
Ash was killed by Mamoru, who was killed by Misty, who had killed Usagi. Misty was then   
killed by a rappid rabbit.(??)  
  
Motlres, Zapdos and Articuno killed Mewtwo, they where killed by Lugia, that pokemon was   
killed by Mew, who was killed by Chaos.  
  
Ryoko killed Ayeka, and then was killed by Jurains, Tenchi was killed also, thought he   
did nothing.  
  
Mihoshi was killed by Kiyone, who killed Ryo-ohki, Kiyone was killed by Sasami, who was   
killed by Washu, Washu killed herself and   
Tenchi's Dad.   
  
Sakuya was killed by Yugi! ^_^  
  
Chaos's pokemon where killed by Pikachu, who was killed by a new cloned Mewtwo,   
who was killed by Ami. Ami killed herself.   
  
Chaos was killed by Yugi, who brought Sasami back, then married her off, then   
killed Sasami+her husband+ Plua Neo Usagi!   
  
~~Now back to our story:~~~  
  
But WHO killed Yugi? Could you belive it? It was killed by the Doom Phanatom!   
Who killed all his minons and himself. Then Sailor Sun   
walks in and just blows everything up!   
  
Purple and Black lights filled the air! All the people dead are now back to life,   
besides Sakuya. Thank thee old Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn!  
  
---Legend---  
  
Dusturb not the powers of the anime. If so these creations shall crash   
and which they destory! If the evil one's song is not heard then they shall   
kill each other, thus the world turning to the Soldier of Death and Reborn   
and the Soldier of Time.  
  
---End---  
  
Everthing in normal now!  
  
Tracey, Ash and Misty plus their pokemon all head back to Earth, so Ash can die once   
and almost die once.   
  
All the scouts are beeing normal, none dead or having no memory.  
  
Ryoko is married to Tenchi, Ayeka was mad! Sasami sent her home, and Mihoshi   
was arrested for no reason at all. Kiyone was happy!   
Washu was happy, now she could studdy in peace!  
  
Crystal Tokyo is normal, they all beeing tourched by poor ChibiUsa.  
  
But... what about Brock and Minako?   
  
They got married and had lots of kids, they moved to the Land of America,   
they voted against Gore, who had lost. They did not live in Palm   
Beach County! They lived in some place in Neveda. Minako was a singer and Brock   
hocked up with America NINTENDO and convinced them to   
start this craze known as POKEMON.  
  
THE END.  
or is it?  
  
My first killing free-for-all fic... oh my. Was it that bad? ^_^ I might right another!   
I love killing Sakuya, sorry for those who   
wanted me to kill Brock and Minako. Sorry about killing Ryo-ohki and Sakuya.. why am   
I sorry for that?! I love hating Sakuya!   
see you! 


End file.
